Hraběnka
style="border-collapse:collapse;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" - style="margin-left:-0.2em; padding-right: 0em; text-align:right; font:bold 3em Times,Times New Roman,Georgia,Palatino,serif; color:#003816;" " | } } Hraběnka je vedlejší postava ve velšské verzi příběhu o Peredurovi z Efrawgu, ''Peredur, son of Ewfrag. Jedná se dle popisu o velice krásnou, ale smutnou ženu s havraními vlasy, bílou pletí jako sníh a lícemi rudými jako krev.Stejný popis se objevuje v některých verzích pohádky o Sněhurce, se kterou má příběh společného i sedmero osob, které žijí společně s Hraběnkou v panství. Dle Peredura nosí potrhané šaty. Žije na svém sídle a společnost ji dělá sedmero dvorních dam. Měla by mít římský aristokratický původ, což ji v jejím osudu jen přitížilo. Pozadí postavy Střípky posbírané z jednotlivých příběhů dávají dohromady nesnadný obraz šlechtičny, jejíž nenávist otrávila její duši. Měla se svou rodinou, tzv. bratry, otcem (kterého je možno identifikovat jako krále '''Peiba Clafroga', lat. Pepianua Spumosua, jenž měl dceru Efrddyl) a snoubencem (pravděpodobně Etlym Gleddyv Coch'Jeho jméno se dá doslovně přeložit ze starovelštiny jako "''Etlym, ten s rudým mečem." či Etlym Gláeddyv Coch) žít na svém sídle v království '''Ergyng. Vše se změnilo příchodem knížat Emryse a Uthera Pendragona, kdy byli jako přívrženci krále Vortigerna přinuceni vzdát hold novému králi. Tuto možnost ale odmítli a byli vyvražděni Peredurovým strýcem a jeho synem Gwrgim Severim. Muži ponechali osudu pouze dceru pána domu. "Hraběnku" ovládla pomsta, ale nevěděla, jak jí dosáhnout a jelikož modlitby nepomáhaly, obrátila se na pohanskou víru. Donesly se totiž k ní zvěsti o Devíti čarodějnicích z Gloucesteru a tom, že můžou člověku pomoct, pokud je ochoten něco obětovat. Hraběnka za nimi vycestovala a našla je (nejen díky tomu, že tomu tak samy čarodějnice chtěly). Daly jí nabídku, která se neodmítala - sešlou kletbu na všechny spojené s Utherem, Emrysem a jejich příbuznými, včetně těch, kteří vyvraždili její rodinu. Výměnou za to, že do konce jejího života budou moci každý rok pořádat sabaty na panství šlechtičny a s tím i bude Hraběnka pro ně celoročně shromažďovat jídlo a víno, kolik toho jejich hrdla ráčí. Hraběnka souhlasila, čarodějnice ji však podvedly a změnily jí tynged '''pomocí jejich kouzelného kotle' - proklely jí nesmrtelností, nemohoucí pít a jíst, tudíž jim musela sloužit navždy, s věčným hladem a žízní. Je možné, že to byl i určitý trest, kterým čarodějnice chtěly Hraběnku ponížit za to, že chtěla pomstu na rodinách a nevinných příbuzných. Peredur, son of Efrawg Ve Velšské milostné triádě má Hraběnka menší roli jako šlechtična, u které hledá Peredur znavený z cesty přístřeší. Hraběnka jej však zásadně odmítá, vyhání, později mu sdělí důvod: toho dne se měl dít čarodějnický sabat a ten den nesmí nikdo ujíst ani upít z připraveného stolu, ani ulehnout do postelí pro hosty. Dokonce mu poví, že čarodějnice ovládají celý kraj až na tuto pevnost, kterou obsazují pouze jednou za rok. Peredur ji však slíbí ochranu za to, že může zůstat a kdyby se něco stalo, ochrání ji, ale ani jim neublíží. Poslala jej proto do stájí, jelikož ji bylo mladého lovce líto. Peredur se tak ocitá vně hradeb, ale než stačí ulehnout, uslyší křik. "''And he hastily arose, and went forth in his vest and his doublet, with his sword about his neck, and he saw a sorceress overtake one of the watch, who cried out violently." Po tom, co najde na hradbách mrtvé tělo strážného, objeví zde i jednu z čarodějnic, která mu ihned padne do oka, ale to neznamená, že by se vyhnul s ní ostrému střetu. Nakonec požádá o dovolení, zda může odejít druhý den ráno z panství, jelikož čarodějnice mu slíbila, že když ji nezabije, naučí ho jednoduché magii, která se mu bude v jeho tyngedu hodit. Nejasný návrat Peredur strávil u čarodějek tři týdny a při návratu jednu noc přespal v chýši jakéhosi poustevníka. Podle folkloristů se však jedná o snahu vymazat Peredurovu obscénní povahu, kdy ve skutečnosti se Peredur vrátil zpět k Hraběnce. Noc měla být chladná a Hraběnka si měla nechat Peredura přivolat až do svých komnat, aby nenachladl. Druhý den časně ráno místo opustil a v závějích sněhu jak sokol či jestřáb zabije jednoho z volně chovaných ptáků pro lov. Když se přijel na koni podívat na místo, dravce tím vystrašil, ale u mršiny zůstala černočerná vrána. A právě tehdy porovnával barvu vrány, krve a sněhu s odstínem vlasů, líček a pleti dámy, kterou "nejvíce miloval". "And Peredur stood, and compared the blackness of the raven and the whiteness of the snow, and the redness of the blood, to the hair of the lady that best he loved, which was blacker than jet, and to her skin which was whiter than the snow, and to the two red spots upon her cheeks, which were redder than the blood upon the snow appeared to be." Countess of the Achievements Bude doplněno. Poznámky Kategorie:Vedlejší postavy Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Prokletí Kategorie:Artušovská mytologie